Daughter of Dawn
by Tiramorn
Summary: Aldariel is Elrond's other daughter, and she's not the sit at home kind! She'll do whatever she can to help defeat Sauron, and that may be more than anyone thinks. LegolasOC
1. An Unexpected Arrival

Disclaimer: LOTR doesn't belong to me, don't sue! Aldariel and any other original characters are all my own invention.  
Warnings: Fluff! lots of fluff, also sap, angst, OOCness, some violence--this is a war, you know.... and various related things.

Notes: My first attempt at writing fanfiction...be nice to me! This is a 'what if?' fic, exploring the questions of what if Elrond had another daughter? What if she and Legolas fell in love, uniting the Elves of Mirkwood with the Elves of Rivendell and Lorien? What if one of the Dunedain Rangers was a woman raised as one of them? What if Legolas had a brother? Can Elves and mortals fall in love? Arwen/Aragorn, Legolas/OC, OC/OC, Eowyn/Faramir. No slash in this, at least, not yet... ;)

**Daughter of Dawn  
**by Tiramorn

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Arrival**

The sound of hooves could be heard throughout the quiet valley of Rivendell as four darkly clad riders rode towards the Hall of Fire. After coming to a halt, the foremost rider dismounted and entered the Hall. The others waited, still mounted, as he went inside. One of the riders pushed back a dark hood, reavealing flowing, pale gold hair above fair elven features. She sighed, and reached forward to stroke her Lauresul's mane, absently, as she watched the dark man go into the Hall.

The stern-faced man came before the seat of Arwen, and kneeling, kissed her hand. His face softened then as he gazed up at her, smiling.

"My lady," he said, reverentially. "I have come at the summons of your father. With me have traveled your brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. Aldariel also is with us; she too has come at your fathers request."

"Aldariel has come!" Arwen's eyes flew open wide at the tidings of the unexpected arrival of Elrond's other daughter. She saw her sister but rarely, and it was with great joy that she received the news that Aldariel was here now. "Truly, Aragorn, you are ever the bearer of good news. I must go to her, where is she?" Arwen spoke in a rush as she rose, ready to leave the instant he told her where she could find her sister.

"She waits just beyond the gate, with your brothers," Aragorn replied, chuckling at her reaction. "Go to her now; I wish to speak with Elrond."

Arwen placed a light kiss upon his weathered cheek. "Then I shall see you later,  _melindo_." [1] She ran from the hall out into the cool night of the later days of autumn. She did not search long, for it was not far to the place where her sister and brothers awaited. 

Aldariel dismounted at the sound of her approach, coming eagerly to meet the elder sister she had not seen now for many years. "Arwen!" she cried, her blue eyes alight, as her gaze fixed on the sight of her beloved face. Elladan and Elrohir smiled and left their sisters to their reunion, taking Lauresul with them to the stables. 

The two sisters fell into a long embrace, laughing and blinking back tears of joy. Long dark hair mixed with streaming golden locks as the two heads rested upon each others shoulders. At long last they released each other. 

"Aie, _onóre_, how long it has been!" Arwen exclaimed. [2] She studied her sister's face, looking for changes, and finding none untoward, she gave a tiny sigh of relief. Aldariel's golden hair--perhaps, like her eyes, a gift from her mother--shone faintly in the starlight, and her lovely face was unlined, and glowing with happiness.

"Indeed, it has been long, _anwave," Aldariel answered her, smiling. [3] "But we have met again. And it will not be the last of our reunions." She spoke with quiet certainty that warmed Arwen's heart._

"You have always had the gift of seeing clearly the things which are to come. But come; let us not speak of the future. Now you must tell me all the tidings of Lorien," Arwen requested, taking her sister by the hand. They walked together from the courtyard. 

Aldariel laughed softly, her cares in this dark time lightened by the mere presence of her gentle sister. "There is much to tell, far too much for one night. But we have still a few days before I must return. And before we speak of anything else, you must tell me: is Legolas here for the Council?" 

Her voice was light, almost unconcerned as she spoke of her betrothed. It wouldn't do to seem too eager.

Arwen gave her a knowing glance from the corner of her eye. "Yes, he arrived this afternoon."

"He did!" All pretense of unconcern abandoned, Aldariel clasped her sister's arm in excitement. "Ah! I thought that he might be, but didn't dare to hope for it. _Alassenya ná úve." [4]_

"I know how you feel, Dari," Arwen said, understanding. She herself was thrilled that Aragorn had finally arrived, and looking forward most eagerly to his company this evening. She had not seen him for some time as he was kept away by his duties as a Ranger. She knew however that it had been far longer than that,  many years, since Aldariel had last seen Legolas. "He wants you to meet him by the river, near the great willow tree, at dawn."

Aldariel sighed with content. "Ah, _mára, that leaves a few more hours for us to talk. [5] Tell me of what has happened in Rivendell since I was here last."_

Arwen smiled to herself, knowing that what Dari really meant was, _I have missed you and this place so much; tell me what has happened so that I may pretend that I was here. _She recounted briefly to Aldariel all that had taken place; Aragorn's comings and goings, the travels of the High Elves in Rivendell, and of the fear quickly gathering amongst them all. 

Then she spent a great deal longer on the amusing anecdotes of everyday life, making Aldariel laugh and groan by turns as she spoke. She knew that the details more than the great events were what would make Dari feel as if she had been there. She kept her conversation light and amusing, poking gentle fun here and there at her friends and relations.

In turn, Aldariel told her how the troubles had increased the excitement in her life with greater duties. She spent her days in Lorien watching the borders, aiding Galadriel, and often times being Celeborn's messenger. Aldariel, however, did not go into detail on many things, preferring to hold onto the  mood of lighthearted reunion. She did not wish to disturb them both with talk of the impending war. Time would be, all too soon, when that could no longer be avoided.__

At long last, the talk grew quieter. As they sat in comfortable silence together, light began to grow in the East. Aldariel looked up and saw the first rays of sun rise above the mountains. She sighed, warmed by the heart to heart with her sister, and the thought of the one awaiting her. "Alas my sister, my heart summons me to meet my lover. I must go." She rose, brushing a caress upon Arwen's dark hair.

Arwen smiled up at her. "_Istan. [6] Go to him, and I too shall seek my love, if he still wakes. We shall speak again before you depart."_

Aldariel returned her smile with one of tender affection. Then turning quickly, she hastened away.

-tbc-

Chapter 2: Dawn Tryst

**Elvish words:  
[1] _melindo (m.) - lover, beloved one  
[2] _onóre - _sister, by blood relation  
[3] _anwave - _truly, really, actually  
[4] _alassenya ná úve - _'My joy is great.'  
[5] _mára _- good  
[6] _istan - _short form of __istanye, 'I know.'  
  
_**

Thank you for reading! This is my first LOTR fanfic, so please review! I love comments of all kinds--you can even flame me! ^^


	2. Dawn Tryst

Notes: Thank you to everyone who left comments! You like my writing, I'm so happy! ^_^ I'm sorry if you think it's a Mary Sue--I'm just telling a story. I will try to do my best--hope you all enjoy it!  ^^

cherryfaerie: Wow, thank you so much! XD I love you! So glad you enjoyed it--I will try to update frequently. ^^Yes, I prefer to have the translations at the end, so that they don't interfere with the story. Keep reading! -Tira ^_^ 

**Chapter 2: Dawn Tryst**

By the river Loudwater that ran through the valley of Rivendell were many willow trees. However there was one great tree which stood taller and mightier than all the rest. This was the favorite haunt of the young Aldariel and Legolas, long ago when that which was between them was no more than friendly companionship. 

It seemed almost that the tree had served as a guide for the two young elves, for as the tree grew stronger and larger every year, so did their own bond of friendship. As they had grown that friendship had gradually become deeper, truer--turning into love, which grew stronger and mightier with each year that passed. So it was that after being apart for so long, they met again beneath the leaves of that tree which had been the symbol of their bond.

As Aldariel approached the great willow she heard a whistle like that of a bird. Looking up into the branches of the tree, she saw him. Her heart leaped, as it always did, even after so many years. Perched between two branches was Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. Her beloved. As he looked down on her she could see the sadness that lurked deep in his bright eyes, though he smiled a welcome to her. She smiled back, though the pain was also hers; for she knew that in Middle-Earth, though it would never be the same, in the end it would be alright.

Legolas swung down from the tree and landed lightly beside her. He took her hand and kissed it, as courtly as a maid could wish, then spoiled the effect with a wide grin. 

"My lady," he said, taking her in his arms, "we have been apart far too long." He pulled her close, holding her tightly, as if having finally found her again he was afraid to let her go. 

"Yes, we have," Aldariel sighed, returning the embrace as tightly. She felt as if, at last, she was truly home. For a moment in silence she stood in his arms, holding him, listening to him breathe. Then she added quietly, "But I fear we must part again very soon."

His arms tightened around her, and he buried his face in her hair. "Do not say such things, unless you say also that after this, we shall be together again."

"Ai, love," she sighed, "I wish that were so." She ached inside for the bleak future she saw, knowing that ahead was yet much sorrow. "In truth, we must part ways many times, before the day comes when we may live together in peace."

He sighed, releasing her so that he could look into her eyes, and tenderly rested his forehead against hers. "My heart, your words bring me much pain."

"I won't speak of it anymore, I promise," she responded, smiling up into his eyes, which shone back at her like bright stars.

They held each other, watching the sun slowly climb into the sky. Aldariel listened while Legolas sang softly--until out of the fading darkness they heard footsteps on the path. 

They both startled, ducking around the tree to hide in it's shadows; then, realizing how needless that was in this peaceful place, they laughed at each other's wariness. Seizing one another's hands, they walked back to the path to meet whoever was coming around the bend in the road. 

At the road, they found Gandalf, flustered and in a hurry.

"Gandalf, what is it?" Aldariel asked in concern.

"Forgive me, lady, for intruding," Gandalf said, raising an bushy eyebrow, "but I have an urgent message for you from Galadriel." He gave Legolas an apologetic smile before his deep eyes fixed on Aldariel.

"Is anything wrong?" she questioned a little anxiously. Gandalf took her by the arm, and led her away a short distance. After a hurried conversation of whispers that Legolas could not make out, they walked back to him shortly.

"My love, I apologize, for I must run an urgent errand," Aldariel said to Legolas, kissing his cheek. Then to Gandalf, "Please speak to my father for me, and inform him that I will be late for the council." With that, she ran down the path, but Legolas pursued her.

"Wait, what is this urgent errand that troubles you so?" Legolas was concerned by the worried look on her face.

"I wish I could tell you now, but I must hurry. Do not worry, I will return soon." Aldariel smiled at him gently, touched by his concern. "I will tell you everything, but for now I can say no more. Farewell, my love." Aldariel turned and ran swiftly towards the stables.

"_Namárie_," he called after her. He sighed as she disappeared from sight, still worried, and settled himself to wait for her return.

-tbc-

Chapter 3: A Swift Errand

Please, please, please, review! I will love you forever! XD


End file.
